Cronicas de un embarazo
by Juri di Lammermoor
Summary: Ser papá no es tarea facil, requiere de dedicación, pasiencia y cuidados, cosa que Yoh Asakura cree tener. Pero...¿Quien le dijo que durante la dulce espera el papá no sufre?, muy mala con los sumarios, capitulo segundo disponible.
1. La noticia

"_5/7/2007_

_Querido diario, o solo diario… ¿o paso directo a escribir? Bueno, estoy algo nervioso, creo que se nota, jeje…Iré al grano, el día de hoy, cinco de julio del 2010, paso algo muy extraño, que fue lo que me impulso a comenzar a escribir mis vivencias de este proceso en este cuadernito._

_Hoy fue un miércoles como cualquier otro, bueno, casi como cualquier otro. Agobiado volvía del trabajo, llovió todo el día, me moje, no pude utilizar el auto por que Anna quiso ir a no se donde. _

_Entro al apartamento y ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, echada sobre el sofá, comiendo galletas saladas y mirando una novela de mala calidad. _

_-Estoy embarazada._

_La escuche decir, así de la nada. Asustado tome asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, respire profundamente. Aquellas palabras se mezclaban por completo en mi cabeza. El sonido del televisor, la lluvia golpeando la calle, su boca mascando las galletitas, y mi pie izquierdo que golpeaba fuertemente el suelo._

_Y… y ya no se que más escribir._"

Atemorizado, el moreno miro el techo de la habitación. Si se encontraba feliz, demasiado feliz por aquella noticia, era solo que, simplemente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, de cómo seria su vida de ahora en adelante, de que significaría realmente ser padre.

Guardo aquel cuaderno, lo ultimo que querría seria que Anna le viera escribiendo ese tipo de cosas.

Calzo sus pies con unas pantuflas, para dirigirse al living y encontrar a su joven en la misma posición que hace un rato.

-¿Ya no quedan galletitas amor?-pregunto con timidez

-No, ya no hay más.

Guardo silencio ante aquella tajante respuesta. Concentrada proseguía mirando el televisor.

Ya llevaban un tiempito de casados, más aun conviviendo, pero ello no era motivo para que Yoh Asakura no sintiera un profundo temor por su legítima esposa.

Dudoso tomo asiento a su lado, para cariñosamente acariciarle el cabello.

-De verdad me alegro muchísimo de que esto nos este pasando-hablo con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, claro, tener un hijo contigo es algo mágico, sabes lo especial que eres para mí.

Tras aquella confección, sus brazos la radiaron en un calido abrazo. El podría ser muy despreocupado y haragán, pero que quería lo mejor para sus seres amados era una realidad.

-¿Tan especial soy para ti?-hablo picara

-Claro Annita, te amo.

-Entonces ve hasta el almacén y tráeme más de esas galletitas-hablo para volver a concentrarse en las imágenes del electrodoméstico.

-Pero…Pero…-Preocupado miro la ventana, la tormenta parecía estar en su peor momento, intensas lluvias, fuertes vientos y algún que otro rayo que descargaba su ira en algún para rayos sorteado de la ciudad de Tokio-¿Ahora?

Más no fue necesaria la respuesta, los ojos negros de la rubia lo decían todo. Desde pequeños habían tenido esa conexión más fuerte que cualquier palabra.

-¡Ya mismo las traigo Annita!-Ya sin salvación, se coloco su abrigo, para resignado salir a el ojo de la tormenta en busca de aquellas galletas.

…

¡Hola! Espero que esto sea de su agrado. Hace demasiado que no escribo un fic de shaman king, como mala otaku que soy, a poca cosa de anime le siguo la pista, pero el placer de escribir aquí me mantiene, jajaja.

Espero poder divertirlos, aunque sea un rato con esto, que se me ocurrió de un segundo al otro y ni yo se a ciencia cierta en que culminara, jajaja.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. El secreto

"_Ya pasaron tres días de la noticia y me siento mucho mas calmado y seguro. Por ahora, la noticia queda entre Anna, Amidamaru y yo. Me gustaría poder contárselo a mis amigos y disfrutar de esto junto a ellos, pero las palabras de Annita fueron fuertes y claras "hablas antes de los tres meses y eres hombre muerto" o algo así._

_Creo que a sido bueno pensar y considerar que es un buen momento para que venga un bebé. Es verdad que no soy el shaman king, pero tengo veintidós años y me acabo de recibir de profesor de filosofía, es casi como vivir en paz, solo que a veces los alumnos me tiran cosas y…"_

La puerta del salón se abrió, para que dar paso a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Había sido un honor para el joven Yoh haber estudiado en el instituto para profesores junto a el y más aun, haber encontrado trabajo en una misma institución, tantas experiencias y situaciones a típicas vividas, vaya uno a imaginarse acabarían así.

Bastante frustrado tomo asiento para darle un sorbo a aquel café de baja calidad.

-Es inhumano esto-Se quejó el ainu-¿Por qué todos los docentes tenemos que estar en la institución mientras los alumnos rinden exámenes de asignaturas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros?

Era extraño, quizás el y su hermana eran de los primeros candidatos en volver a sus tierras natales una vez finalizara(o se suspendiera) el torneo, pero no había sido así. Lejos de concebir su sueño de una enorme pradera de tréboles, dedicaba su vida a inculcar la educación de la ecología y la botánica, quizás así, algún día, su deseo seria realidad.

Pero sus palabras eran escuchadas solo por el viento, ya que la mente de su amigo paresia estar en algún lugar mucho más lejano que aquel salón de profesores.

-¿Qué tanto escribes tú?-Curioso, el joven miro al concentrado escritor, sin siquiera apartar sus negros ojos de aquel cuadernito, el cual, claramente no era un cuaderno de anotación de notas estudiantiles.

Con un rápido movimiento, Horo Horo le quito de las manos el papel, para por primera vez ganar la atención del menor de los Asakura.

-¡Dámelo!-Con un impulso aniñado y nervioso, se abalanzo en contra de su compañero, con la intención de recuperar aquello. Bastante divertido, el amante de las plantas mostraba una fuerte resistencia ante los desesperados (e inútiles) intentos. Más la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, para que su rostro se llenara de sorpresa. Ya sin más risas, corrió a su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos, aun incrédulo de aquello que acababa de leer.

-¿Ahí dice bebé?

La desesperación paso rápidamente a un cómodo, agónico silencio. Preocupado miro al suelo, sus pies se movían de nervios. No sabía ni que decir.

-Si, lo que pasa es que-lloriqueó un poco-Anna me amenazo para que no hable.

-Eso mismo leí si, jajajaja-rió un poco-Tranquilo Yoh, no rompiste tu promesa, no me dijiste nada, yo lo leí.

-Es un buen punto-intento auto convencerse, no muy seguro de aquello.

Escabullo sus dedos entre sus castaños cabellos, para mirar dubitativo el techo. Su deseo de compartir aquello se había echo realidad. Si su amigo guardaba silencio nada tenia por que salir mal.

Apresurado, el ainu escribía en su blackberry, un modelo demasiado moderno y costoso como para haberlo adquirido fácilmente con su sueldo. Aquello robo la atención del muchacho.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mando un par de mails-hablo concentrado-Debo reconocer que, dentro de lo mucho que aborrezco estas cosas, esta es la que aborrezco con mas amor, jajaja.

-Veo…-pensó unos segundos-Se ve muy caro.

-Fue un regalo que me dieron.

-Que suerte que tienes-Hablo algo frustrado-Aspirábamos a tanto y acabamos tan…

-No-respondió sin darle mucha atención-El que peor acabo fue Chocolove, contando chistes en un bar de poco éxito en Nueva York

-Iba a decir normales…

…

Ese día, decidió retornar a su hogar caminando, pese a los anteriores días lluviosos, aquel era un día ideal para salir, refrescarse y pensar.

Sin duda para Yoh, el compartir aquella noticia con Horo Horo había sido completamente aliviador, emocionado, abrió la puerta del apartamento, para encontrarla a ella, parada frente a esta esperándolo.

-Hola Annita-Hablo inocente.

-Pulsa el botón de la contestadota automática-Hablo retadora, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada asesina.

Temeroso, el hombro toco el botón, para dejar su suerte a los grandes espíritus.

-_Usted tiene, un mensaje nuevo_-Un incomodo silencio inundo la habitación- _¿¡Hola! ¿Anna? ¡Soy Pilika! ¡Felicidades por el bebé! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Que alegría! Vuelvo a llamar en un rato. ¡Felicita a Yoh de mi parte! **piiii**_

Aterrorizado trago saliva, estaba dispuesto a explicar lo sucedido, pero fue imposible, aquel mensaje le acababa de condenar a una muerte casi segura.

…

Agradezco a todos los lectores! Realmente, me alegro les gustara, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia!

Aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, espero no les defrauda.


End file.
